This relates generally to power transfer, and more particularly to methods and apparatus to increase efficiency for wireless power transfer.
Wireless power transfer methods have become increasingly popular. Often, a transmitter communicates with a receiver to determine power requirements during wireless power transfer. For example, the communication may relate to load increases, decreases, etc. However, continuous communication consumes power that could otherwise be saved or wirelessly transferred for use by loads on the receiver end.